


Dreams Make It Happen

by vamplover82



Category: We Are the Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy realizes that he wants Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Make It Happen

Jeremy sat at his computer, going through the comments on the band’s MySpace page. There were several, as was usual so soon after a concert. Of course, he was concentrating more on dealing with apologizing for not being able to make the show the previous night, but seriously, it had been a fucking blizzard out there.

He pushed his blinds aside, watching for a moment as the snow continued to fall. Turning back to the computer, he scrolled down the page, stopping at a picture someone had posted. He was on his knees in front of Chris, obviously really in the moment.

Jeremy blushed a little, glad that he was alone; he really didn’t need anyone else ragging on him over it. He didn’t even really know how to explain what he had done. Just, one minute he had looked over at Chris, who was playing away, and the next minute he was on his knees, almost but not quite humping Chris’ leg. All he could think of at that moment was how good it was to have Chris playing with them again. The thought brought a smile to Jeremy’s face. He liked playing with Nathan and all, but there was just no substitute for Chris.

He focused back on the computer screen again, running a finger down the monitor where the picture was and sighing. Clearly he had gotten a little careless. See, Chris had always held a certain…attraction for Jeremy. Not like an ‘oh my God, jump your bones’ kind of thing, but he could admit (to himself at least) that he found his friend attractive.

The thing was that he’d been thinking about it more often since he hadn’t been seeing Chris all the time. Now it had apparently manifested itself onstage. And Jeremy wasn’t about to try to fool himself into thinking it was innocent as it had been the one or two times he’d done it in the past. No, this was definitely due to flat out want. Jeremy supposed it wasn’t really bad for the show, but it was sort of annoying that it was obviously becoming something he’d have to deal with rather than ignore.

He sighed again, logging off the computer so he’d have some time to get dressed before practice. He ended up taking a lot longer than he should have, deciding that he actually cared about taking a shower. By the time he was dressed, everyone else had been there waiting on him for about ten minutes.

“Sorry I took so long, guys,” he said, walking into the garage and busying himself with his microphone.

Stephan grinned. “Well, we wouldn’t want the princess to go without his shower, would we?”

“Dude, didn’t you shower yesterday?”

“He totally did.”

“-must be expecting to get laid.”

“-always smells like ass, so he needs it anyway.”

Jeremy only caught half of what was said, but he got the general idea and stuck his middle fingers up, waving his hands in their general direction. Everyone sort of grumbled good-naturedly for a minute before they really got down to the business of practicing. It was only kind of productive, and they finished up about three hours later.

Stephan managed to convince Brady and Alan to get an early dinner with him. Jeremy begged off, saying something about trying to get a little work done, although he knew he was probably just going to end up taking a nap. He hadn’t had nearly enough sleep in the past few weeks, and he was more than ready to slack off for a day to make it up. He didn’t really even make an effort to do anything; he just flopped down onto his bed after stripping off his jeans and fell asleep within minutes.

 

**********

 

Jeremy opened his eyes sluggishly, startled to see his brother hovering over him and smirking. He sat up quickly and realized that he was buried in sand from the waist down. Fucking figured. He brushed the majority of the sand off as Stephan ran down the beach. Jeremy ran after him until he just sort of seemed to disappear into the distance.

Suddenly, he was standing by a small dock he hadn’t noticed before. A boat was tied to it, and Jeremy saw Chris bent over its engine. He stared for awhile, admiring the flex of the muscles in Chris’ back, until Chris stood up and turned to look at him.

He waited while Chris climbed out of the boat, gesturing for Jeremy to follow as he walked back up the beach. They walked together, not saying anything and arriving shortly at a house that Jeremy didn’t recognize. It was about the time that Chris stripped off his shirt for no apparent reason in the living room of the house that Jeremy really realized he was dreaming.

And even that didn’t actually wake him up, but he was definitely aware of the fact that he was lying in bed. And fuck, he was kind of horny, kind of hard, had his hand down his boxers…

Jeremy was too much asleep to do more than press his palm down against himself, but it still felt pretty good. He didn’t know how long he lay there, but he finally started to wake up enough to realize what was going on. He stopped moving for a minute, trying to decide whether or not to finish. In the end, though, his dick was hard, and that was what mattered.

Jeremy pushed his boxers down to his thighs, grabbing his dick and closing his eyes to pick up where his dream left off. Chris, shirtless, sitting on an ugly sofa and staring at Jeremy with something like hunger in his eyes.

_Yeah, that’s it._

Chris rested one of his hands at the hem of his pants, and Jeremy’s eyes were immediately drawn there. Two fingers extended and beckoned him over, and he didn’t even hesitate before going over and settling himself on Chris’ thighs. Chris grabbed his t-shirt and all but yanked it off before pulling him down into a rough kiss.

_Oh, that’s good. Really good._

Jeremy was fumbling with the buttons of both of their pants in no time, and he couldn’t keep himself from pushing down against Chris, grinding against him, really. And oh, just a little bit more of that and…

Jeremy came onto his hand with a gasp. He lay in his bed for another few minutes, just trying to figure out exactly what this meant. Of course, the best he could figure was that he really needed to do _something_ about this soon. With a sigh, he got up and went to wash his hands.

He checked the time, and yeah, it was getting on in the evening, so he put his jeans back on and went to heat up some leftovers for dinner. Although he couldn’t recall what anyone else was supposed to be doing that night, it was obviously elsewhere.

Jeremy didn’t really mind having the house to himself, but that night he just didn’t want to be alone. He flipped open his phone as he ate, contemplating who he should call. Logically, it would be someone not in the band, someone he didn’t see all the time. Yet, it wasn’t _really_ a surprise that the person he most wanted to call was Chris. He waited for only about half an hour before he gave in and just dialed Chris’ number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Chris. How’s it going?”

“Good, you?”

“Kinda bored. Wanna come over and watch a movie or something?”

“Uh…”

Jeremy heard a clatter. “Chris?”

“Sorry, dropped the phone. I’ll be over in ten?”

“Sure, see you then.”

“See ya.”

Jeremy waited a little restlessly, trying not to feel too much like he was going on a date. Because really, not so much, and he didn’t need any awkwardness over hanging out with his friend. By the time Chris showed up, Jeremy had managed to stop working himself up over it, so he was laid back enough not to make a complete ass of himself.

“Hey,” he said, answering the door and letting Chris in, “you want a beer or something?”

“Could I maybe get a Coke instead? I’m trying to cut back on the alcohol.”

“Sure,” Jeremy said, going to grab a couple of sodas. “Pick out a movie?”

“Alright.”

Jeremy walked back into the living room to see Chris bent over their box of movies, and damned if that didn’t give him a sense of déjà vu. This time, of course, Chris just stood up and put the movie in. The Faculty. Jeremy was pretty happy with Chris’ choice; he’d seen it enough times to not really need to pay much attention to it. So he spent most of the next two hours alternately thinking about and looking at Chris. Which wouldn’t have been so bad if Chris hadn’t actually noticed.

“You bored or something?” he asked as the credits started to roll.

“What?”

“Well, you kept looking at me rather than the movie. If you didn’t want to watch it, you could have said so.”

Jeremy clenched his thigh with his hand, nervous at the possibility of being caught. “I was just thinking and shit. Besides, I’ve seen this movie plenty of times before. Not that I minded watching it again.”

“Okay,” Chris said, still looking kind of skeptical. “You sure?”

“Nah, you caught me. I just wanted some time to look at your pretty face.” Apparently the sarcasm he’d meant to use hadn’t quite come across, though, because Chris was looking thoughtful rather than laughing. “Um, look,” Jeremy tried to backpedal, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah, sure.” Chris clearly didn’t believe him, and Jeremy took only a moment to decide that it’d probably be best just to come clean, especially since he figured he was likely to do so eventually anyway.

“Okay, maybe I did mean it like that.”

Jeremy stared at the TV as he said it, not sure he could handle looking Chris in the eye right then. He could hardly stand the silence that followed, and he ended up having to take a quick glance in Chris’ direction to at least get some idea as to his reaction. It didn’t really help since Chris was obviously keeping his face blank.

“Look, I oughta head home. I need to…do some thinking. I’ll see you for practice tomorrow, alright?”

“Yeah, okay. See you then,” Jeremy said, slumping down to lie on the sofa as Chris got up and left.

He only stayed there for twenty minutes or so, since doing nothing meant that his mind was going into overdrive thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong because of this. He got up and went to get back on the computer for something to do. Before he knew it, hours had passed, and he had no idea what he’d even been doing all that time. At least it had been mostly effective.

It was late enough that he was getting tired again, so Jeremy headed to bed. Throughout the night, he was plagued with dreams similar to the one from earlier in the day, though definitely less graphic.

By the time morning rolled around, Jeremy felt like he hadn’t gotten much sleep at all. And the fact that he’d be seeing Chris and didn’t know how he was going to act wasn’t helping his frame of mind at all.

To keep from going stir-crazy, Jeremy got up and actually took the time to make breakfast, something he hardly ever did. It was mediocre at best, but once again, at least it occupied his mind. He had a few errands to run and decided to get them over with before practice. He even managed to make them last longer than necessary, eventually just heading to the mall to dick around for awhile. He was amused to run into Stephan since he hadn’t known his brother was going to be there. They spent awhile walking around together, and Jeremy had never been happier for them to get to spend some time together when not on the road.

“Dude, are you alright?” Stephan had asked at one point. “You don’t seem quite yourself today.”

“I’ll be fine. Just have some stuff going on that I’m trying to work out.”

Stephan looked at him critically before deciding to drop it. They left a little while later since they needed to be at practice soon.

Jeremy didn’t realize quite how nervous he was until they were all actually together, ready for practice, and Chris was acting pretty much as he normally would. Not that he _really_ thought Chris would say anything right then, but it was still a relief to have practice go pretty much as usual. He was also glad that _he_ was able to act normally enough that no one noticed anything, even though he was definitely anxious about the entire situation.

It was sort of a letdown when Chris left immediately at the end of practice, barely saying anything to him at all. Jeremy told himself not to be disappointed; it was hardly surprising that Chris would want more than a day to think things through.

After five days, though, Jeremy thought he might go crazy if Chris didn’t say something soon. After a week and a half, Jeremy had almost convinced himself that not saying anything was just Chris’ way of letting him down. After two weeks, Jeremy had decided that he needed to ask Chris about it just so he could have a little peace of mind and stop being on edge at practice all the time.

He had been totally prepared to do it that day after practice, except that everything had seemed to go wrong. No one could seem to agree on anything, and they had all gotten frustrated enough that they just quit for the day and headed their separate ways.

Jeremy was currently sprawled on the couch in his living room, arm flung over his eyes as he tried to just block out the rest of the world for a little while. He heard footsteps and sighed. “Stephan, just give it a rest for now. We can figure shit out tomorrow. Right now, I just want to lay here.”

There was no response, so Jeremy assumed that Stephan was actually going to listen to him. A minute later, a pair of lips was pressed against his, and he really, really hoped that it wasn’t actually his brother.

Jeremy managed to move his arm enough to see, but when he opened his eyes, all he could see was a chin. It was kind of awkward kissing upside-down like that, but Jeremy managed to shift enough to see that it was Chris. All the anxiety that had been building over the past couple of weeks loosened, and Jeremy felt more relaxed than he’d been in quite awhile. Chris pulled back after a minute, and they smiled at each other.

“We’re gonna have to be careful with this, you know?” Chris finally said.

Jeremy nodded. That much was obvious. It was going to be awkward enough anyway. But then again, Jeremy’s life was already filled with awkwardness; he was willing to deal with a little more. He put a hand on the back of Chris’ neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Yeah, this would definitely be worth it.


End file.
